towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru
So, hab mir jetzt mal noch ein zweites Archiv angelegt... Ihr könnt also wieder drauflos schreiben xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 22:17, 13. Dez. 2009 (UTC) '''Cover Diskusion;-)' D'anke für das Lob, was die Schrift angeht, das kann ich dir nicht mal genau sagen. Ich meine das sie Odlcoloned Dekorativ heisst. Aber sicher bin ich mir jetzt nicht. D'''as Cover wird dem Thema der Geschichte gerecht, diese Tierköpfe bringen düstere Stimmung auf und diese Zettel spielen auf Labor an. '[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Gabriel Van]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Helsing']] (Admin) 18:24, 17. Dez. 2009 (UTC)' Bewertung Bitte bewerte mal Space Stories 29. Ist zwar noch nicht fertig, aber trotzdem. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| '''''The Legend goes on]] 10:15, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) 1300 wenn ich mich nicht irre, hab ich den 1300 artikel erstellt ^^ [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Telluris']] the [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa Hagah Norik|'glatorian']] 10:33, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Kann sein, ich guck gleich mal nach. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:40, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Fertig Space Stories 29 ist fertig. Wärst du bitte so nett, die Story in ihrer Gänze zu bewerten? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 10:36, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ja, gleich, einen Moment Geduld bitte. Ich hab vorher nämlich noch was anderes wichtiges zu erledigen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:41, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) So, also erstmal (etwas verspätet) die Anmerkung, dass ich "Space Stories 29" jetzt bewertet hab, Math. Und dann, und dies nur mal so als kleine Info, möchte ich sagen, dass ich heute nachmittag zwischen 14:30 und 15:30 höchstwahrscheinlich nicht on sein werde... Da is bei uns zu Hause nämlich (an diesem Tag nun schon zum zweiten Mal) Stromabschaltung. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 12:41, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Space Stories 30 Das Finale hat begonnen... (Nur als Info, falls du wissen willst, wie es ausgeht) [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 15:10, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hab bereits "reingeschnuppert": Bis jetzt ist die Story schon mal wirklich gut. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 20:59, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Es wird wahrscheinlich ne zeit dauern, bis ich fertig bin, da ich ein Kapitel an einem Tag schreibe, und das nicht jeden Tag. Übrigens: Was hältst du von der Idee eines "Weihnachtsrollenspiels"? Also so etwas wie das Gemeinschaftsrollenspiel. DA machen wir dann am 24. eine neue Seite auf, auf der dann alle anwesenden eine Weihnachtsfeier "zusammenschreiben". Was hältst du von der Idee? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 08:25, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Prinzipiell sag ich dazu nicht nein... Allerdings, und das darf, finde ich, auch durchaus angemerkt werden, macht ja schon beim "normalen" Rollenspiel kaum einer mit (ich schließ mich da jetzt übrigens nicht aus, also nicht, dass du denkst) Ob das beim Weihnachtsrollenspiel dann um so viel anders sein wird wage ich zu bezweifeln... Aber gut, wie gesagt, prinzipiell find ich die Idee gut, und ich werde sie auch gerne in der Sitenotice vermerken... Doch wir brauchen wenigstens zwei oder drei, besser aber noch mindestens vier Leute dazu - und die zu finden (dich und mich jetzt mal ausgeschlossen, da wir ja wahrscheinlich ohnehin mitmachen... oder?), denke ich, könnte mitunder problematisch werden. (Aber, du kannst ja mal rumfragen und ich, werd's wie gesagt, in der Sitenotice vermerken) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:42, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin auch schon dabei, "Bekannte" aus anderen Wikis einzuladen. Wenn die auch mitmachen, dann wird das mit Sicherheit gut. Ich werde dir gleich mal das genaue Konzept dieser Seite vorlegen, dann können wir daran noch herumtüfteln. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 08:51, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Mach das xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:53, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Konzept der Weihnachtsfeierseite *Allgemeines ** Es wird eine "Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction:"-Seite sein **Jeder anwesende Benutzer kann sie bearbeiten **Es können Geschenke in Form von Bildern, Links, Videos und besonderer Geschichten verteilt werden **Ein Weihnachtsbaum wird benötigt (Ein Bild eines toll geschmückten Weihnachtsbaumes) **Jeder kann mit jedem auf dieser Seite Gespräche führen **Man kann nur über die eigene Person schreiben *Wie man schreiben kann: **Waruru geht auf Skorpi zu und spricht ihn an: "Hallo..." Wenn du noch was zu ergänzen oder zu verändern hast, dann einfach dazuschreiben, mit einem Hinweis "Ergänzung von Waruru" [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 09:04, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Nein, nein, ich finde das alles passt hervorragend, so wie du's geschrieben hast. Allerdings sei mir dennoch die Frage erlaubt (das mit dem Weihnachtsbaumbild ist übrigens kein Problem - ich google nachhert gleich mal danach): Ist diese Seite dann so etwas wie ein Chat, bloß auf ToWFF-Ebene? Und wie meinst du das mit den "Geschenken": Kann man die einfach so reinstellen oder sollen die jemand speziellen überreicht werden? (So jetzt z. B. "Waruru schenkt Matoro20 die Geschichte vom "Inferno unterm Weihnachtsbaum") [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']]''' der Schattenjäger''' (Admin) 09:13, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC)